NP: Grow Old ith You
by toothsomeghouL
Summary: Their manager left Shiki and Rima in a cabin on the top the hill, in the middle of a country foreign to them. What do you think will happen to our model vampires?


… Another "Now Playing" story I made… btw, this is for EDELYN ZULUETA CORPUZ or "Edz" for short, our school paper's former editor-in-chief and a good friend to me… I always hear her sing this song… If I'm not mistaken, this is her favorite.

About this song, Adam Sandler originally sings this song in the movie… I have not yet heard the original version of this song, just the acoustic version. I just like its lyrics… so I wrote a story out of it.

**ENJOY!**

**ShikixRima!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vk, if I do, the story might be a pure comedy… ^-^

* * *

**NP: Grow Old with You by Adam Sandler**

/

\

/

\

_

* * *

_

I wanna make you smile  
Whenever you're sad  
Carry you around  
When your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is  
Grow old with you.

* * *

Rima's brows puckered and her face turned into a grimace as she turned to the long, steep street heading to the top of the hill. She could see few cabins and lodging houses from a distance.

She took a downcast glance of her sorrel boots. Then she tamped her feet on the pavement, estimating how long she could walk with those boots. She was very regretful she opted for stiletto heeled boots.

"We better get going. We got a long way to travel," she heard their manager Ayako said in her briskly voice.

"Is there any other way to get up there? Like a cable car or something? I think it'll be hard to climb up through that street. I mean, look at that. . ." She exaggeratedly waved her arm, pointing to the street. "It's long… and steep! Why don't we just check in a hotel? It'll be better than to stay in a cabin on the top of that vexing hill!" she breathlessly yawped.

"Stop complaining, my dear. You won't feel hackneyed once you reach the top and see the all-inclusive Beijing." Ayako dabbed her shoulder as if appeasing her. "Believe me," she told her conceitedly before winking an eye to her.

She just let out a deep breath in defeat.

"You two should start climbing up now." Their manager put her finger under her chin and looked at the hill thoroughly, as if thinking deeply. "I think that's more than a thousand meters. Anyways, that's a good exercise for the two of you. Good luck!" Ayako waved her hand to them as she got in the cab. "Just call me when you need something,"

"Hey wait! Where are you going? You're leaving us here?"

"I have to meet someone at the downtown. You know… business. I might stay in an apartment there. I'll just fetch you tomorrow for the photo shoot, okay? Bye-bye now!" she gracefully waved them goodbye.

"Bu-but…" Her words hung in the air when the cab sped away. "She's unfair!" she wailed, stumping her feet.

"Hey, Rima, I'll carry you if you want," Shiki told her.

She just looked hard on his face, trying to think if she would reckon his idea.

Shiki stood in front of her and gently cupped her face. "Come on, Rima. Stop glowering and smile more. Hmm?"

His words made her heart skip out of her chest. She couldn't help but smile.

He then turned his back to her and dropped down on her knees. "Come on, I can carry you on my back."

Though she was a bit uncertain of his idea, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held close on his back.

"I'm worried about your arthritis," he kidded as they were heading the hilltop.

"Shiki!" she hissed. "You know I don't have arthritis! I'm too young to have arthritis!"

He just chuckled.

"If I know, you're just telling an excuse," she murmured.

He chuckled again. "What 'excuse'? I'm really concerned your arthritis might attack."

"I! Don't! Have! Arthritis!" she cried then lightly pocked his shoulder.

"Whoa! Don't twiddle, Rima. You might fall off my back," he said, wobbling.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes.

_

* * *

_

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

* * *

Grrrrrrrr. It was her stomach

She slumped lazily on the comfy couch as she explored her sight throughout the lounge of their cabin. The entire room was lighted with just a faint light from the fireplace. The room was starting to get cold as the fire started to break. She lifted her legs onto the couch and hugged her knees on her chest. She turned through the sliding glass door, hoping that Shiki would come back soon. He was out to find some firewood.

After few minutes, he came, carrying some firewood. "I'm back. Are you okay?"

"Sort of."

He walked towards the fireplace. "Ah, the fire breaks so fast." Then he knelt and started building fire.

"Shiki."

"Yes?" His eyes were still on the furnace.

"My tummy--- Grrrrrrrr" Her growling tummy desisted her from talking. Suddenly, his laughter filled the entire room.

She stared at him fiercely.

He raised both his hands as to tell her he would stop laughing. "Okay, okay." He dabbed the side of his eyes with his thumb. "You're hungry?"

She lightly nodded.

He walked towards her and gently pushed her against the soft cushion of the couch. He had leaned over her. All that she could perceive by her eyes at that moment was Shiki's unlawfully gorgeous face. She could see every contour of his face even with the dim light of the room.

Few seconds passed…

"Ah, Shiki… what's this for?" she wheezed, pointing his arms that were pinning her.

"I thought you're hungry…?"

"Yeah, but…" She raised a brow then slowly drooped on her seat. "…does it have something to do with this?"

"Bite me."

"What?"

"I said you can bite me already."

"And why do I have to bite you?"

"You said you're hungry," he patiently explained, "that's why I'm telling you to do so."

Now it was her turn to fall down laughing.

His brows knotted. "What?"

"Shiki," she tittered, tapping his cheek. "What I mean is I want something on the plate."

"I thought… never mind." That was when he released her. "Let me cook for you then."

She followed him to the kitchen. Unlike the lounge, the kitchen lit throughout the four corners.

"Let's check what we can eat here." He ransacked the cupboards. "I wonder what Chinese do have in their kitchen." He found lots of small boxes inside one of the cabinets. "What are these?" He picked up and opened a box. His expression then lighted. "These are pocky sticks! Nice!"

Rima noticed a box on the table. A small paper was on it. "What's this?" She picked it up and read the note.

"What's that?" Shiki asked as he moved beside her, carrying the boxes of pocky sticks on his chest.

"It's from Ayako." She simply put the note on the top of the boxes he was carrying. "She said she was sorry for leaving us here. And she hopes we'll enjoy this…" she pulled the box to her.

"What's that?"

"Your favorite." She opened the box and picked up a slice of pizza. She then lightly stuffed a part of it in his mouth.

"Ch-ank shoo," he said between chews.

"'Welcome," she chuckled at the idiocy of what he just did. She gobbled the other part of pizza as she sat on the edge of the table.

Shiki picked up another slice and fed it to her. She took a big bite. "Ch-anks."

He chuckled before reaching out to her and patted the smudge of sauce on the side of her lips.

_

* * *

_

I'll miss you  
I'll kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
I'll need you  
I'll feed you  
Even let you hold the remote control

* * *

Rima felt the nip of crisp China-air brush against her skin as she was sitting on a long bench on the front porch. She crossed her arms on her chest and hugged herself. The chill that was penetrating her skin made her quiver. But she was feeling too lazy to go inside or at least get a jacket. _Not just yet,_ she thought to herself as she was feeding her eyes with the magnificent view she perceived from her spot; the entire city of Beijing, looking ablaze from afar because of the colorful city lights. _Hmm Ayako's right. The view is nice!_ Then she sniffed twice. Her nose wrinkled as she tried to squelch the urge of sneezing.

"Achooo!" she sneezed. "Oh, crap!" she muttered, sniffing.

Then an arm snaked around her waist from behind. And another around her shoulder. Shiki planted a kiss on her neck then on her temple. "What are you still doing out here?" She felt his feathery hot breath brush on her ear as he whispered. It brought back the warmth to her system.

"Just looking---achooo!" She sneezed before she could finish talking. "Shoot!" she muttered, sniffing and rubbing her nose lightly.

He chuckled then let loose her. "Here…" He held his coat over her shoulders.

She was still sniffing as she motioned to thank him. He quietly moved before her and gently dragged her to the doorway. "Let's get inside."

His voice was so sweet; she could do nothing else but follow him.

Shiki gingerly let her sit near the fireplace. He sat close to her and clung on her shoulder. That was when she felt her throat dried up. She was craving for blood. She turned to Shiki who was peering at the faint fire on the fireplace with his eyes half shut.

"Shiki," she barely made a sound.

"Hmm?" his eyes were still on the fireplace.

"I'm hungry…" Before he could make any response, she pushed him down and leaned over him. She made way to his neck and brushed her tongue over it. Then she carefully sunk her fangs into his flesh. She felt him cringed back but continued to suck his blood delicately. He firmly pressed his hands on her spine while she ripped his hair through her fingers. She licked the gushing blood from his pierced flesh later. Still feeling the aftertaste of his succulent blood, she shifted her head to the other side of his neck. She gently touched her now blood-smudgy lips on his neck before sinking her fangs into his soft yielding flesh once again.

The moment she got satisfied, she cupped his face and gave him firm kiss on his cheek. "Thanks," she said softly.

Then she hoisted her body but still lingered onto him with her legs confining his waist. He grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. "There's no sense of bringing lots of blood tablets, eh?" he jokingly asked, looking up at her face. Though there were bloods smirched on her chin and on the side of her lips, she still looked ethereal.

"I think so," she said, looking here-and-there as if searching for something. "Oh." She got off him and reached the T.V. remote control that was on the top of the center table. Shiki sat up as she sat back beside him and switched on the T.V.

* * *

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you_

* * *

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he stood up. "Excuse me for a while."

She looked up him. "Where are you going?"

"I'll just wash the dishes," he smiled then went to the kitchen sink.

She felt so grateful she was with Shiki who was being so nice and gallant to her. Like when she didn't get contented with a box of pizza, she requested for pasta and beefsteak and he did cook those dishes for her without any word of complaint. Now, bunch of greasy and saucy dishes piled the kitchen sink but he didn't ask her to wash those and again, he didn't complain.

Shiki was about to finish washing the dishes when Rima went into the kitchen.

"'Need something?"

"No. I'm just thirsty," she said, checking the fridge. She found a bottle of water.

"Here..." Shiki handed her a glass. She took it and poured some water on it. She motioned to thank him before going back to the lounge.

Few minutes after, he heard a crumbly sound. It came from the lounge. He rushed to see what happened. He got smitten with shock when he saw Rima slumped on the floor, unconscious. The glass, which made the crumbly noise earlier, lay broken inches away from her face.

"Rima!" He scampered toward her. "What happened to you?" he asked in a gasping manner.

"Shiki…" she lethargically said. "My head, it feels… so light. I feel… dizzy," she said softly, eyes half open. She was moaning as she massaged her temple.

Shiki scooped her to the bedroom and gingerly laid her down the cushion. She put her palm on her forehead and closed her eyes firmly in dizziness. He adjusted the blanket on her petite frame.

"Take a rest now," he whispered near on her ear before kissing her on her temple. His face knotted when he smelled something… Is that vodka? He turned to Rima who was breathing deeply through her mouth. He inched to her then sniffed in her breath. It took him by surprise when he learned the smell of vodka was coming from her. _Huh? But where did she get …_

Confusion was still jumbling his head as he went to the kitchen then checked the fridge. He looked for the bottle where Rima got her drink earlier. He sniffed through the mouth of the bottle when he found it finally. "What the--- Who the hell put this thing in the fridge?!" he hissed. He slammed the fridge door then brushed his fingers through his crimson hair. That was when he noticed a note stuck on the fridge.

It was from Ayako._ Enjoy the vodka! *smiley face*_ it read.

He sighed in frustration then muttered, "Stupid"

**...**

The sun was starting to rise above the horizon. He went to the front porch. The fresh China air was kissing his skin. He fished an ebony, small, velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it with his thumb and it revealed a diamond ring. The ring sparkled as the rays of the sun struck it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his spirit. He had not had a good sleep last night. Actually, he did not sleep at all. He was feeling so frustrated that he couldn't at least shut his eyes. He was planning to give that ring to Rima. But all his plan had gone to nothing because of what Ayako did; because of that freaking vodka!

"What's that?" Rima's soft voice almost made him jolt.

He quickly hid the ring behind him as he turned to her. She was standing by the open sliding glass door. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were drowsy, mark that she had just waked up.

"Rima… you're already awake. I didn't notice you. How are you feeling right now?" he asked, trying to look calm in front of her.

"I'm fine, I think," she softly said, rubbing her eyes. "What are you hiding there?"

"N-nothing." He shut the box back to his pocket. He walked towards her, with a glib smile on his lips. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

She looked straight on his eyes for a moment as if trying to read his mind. "Anything that doesn't contain alcohol."

He chuckle. "Don't worry. I already dumped everything that contains alcohol last night." He then clung on her shoulders, pulled her closer and playfully pinched her nose. "Let's get inside before we catch cold."

**…**

Rima leaned back against the soft couch. She shut her eyes firmly before putting her palm on her forehead.

"You're still dizzy?" she heard him thoughtfully asked.

She opened her eyes and saw him putting a glass of milk on the center table in front of her. "No. I'm fine." She picked up the glass and sipped from it.

He sat beside her, leaving no space between them.

"Shiki." She put the now half-empty glass down.

"Yes?"

"What was that you were hiding from me earlier?"

"I told you it's nothing."

She pouted her lips then crossed her arms.

Few minutes of silence passed.

She stood up and walked towards the sliding glass door. The entire lounge dimmed when she shut the blinds. "I hate the morning light," she flatly announced.

"Rima…"

"I changed my mind." She opened the blinds once again and let the light to burst through out the lounge.

"Rima," he gently called again.

She turned to face him and stoically asked, "What?"

He stood but remained near the couch. His silver gaze turned to her deeply, as if searching for something on her eyes.

"What is it, Shiki?"

He let out a deep breath. A hint of frustration was evident on his face.

"It's for someone," he said in a low voice.

"Someone…?"

"Yeah. I've met her years ago. It was white everywhere because snow was falling when I first saw her in the playground; she was alone, munching pocky sticks. That was the moment when she caught all my attention. I thought she has some kind of magic 'cause she really fascinated me. She really was cute on her black coat and pink tights…"

She bit her lower lip. _Is he talking about me?_

"… I was so happy when she noticed me and offered her pocky sticks," he continued. "Then I felt so lucky and blessed when we became friends. I don't know when I started feeling this way for her. All I know is that this feeling becomes deeper and deeper as days pass. I just found myself longing for her whenever she left my side. She has the most beautiful face I've seen. Her cerulean eyes, her orange hair, her lips, her voice, her smile, her scent and everything about her just take me away… And I'm more than willing to share my house, my coat, my bed, my food, my couch, my T.V., my pocky sticks, my time, my breathe, my blood, and my life with her. I want nothing but to be with her. And for that to happen…" He hauled something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box.

_OMG! That's… _she silently gasped. She blinked her eyes once to make sure she was not dreaming. Twice. Thrice. But she could still see Shiki's gorgeous face when she took a deep straight look on his direction.

The world seemed to stop spinning when he opened the small box and revealed a diamond ring.

"For that to happen," he repeated. "I should do this first."

She swallowed hard as he dropped down on his knees. "Touya Rima, will you let me be a part of your life forever?"

She was overwhelmed with what he just said. She walked towards him and gave her sweetest smile. "You've been a part of my life since the day we first met, Shiki. I would be more than happy to spend the rest of my life with you. So I mean… YES."

His face lightened with bliss as he stood up and put the ring on her ring finger. He then gathered her in his warm embrace.

"Oh!" He got off balance when she clung on his neck. They both fell on the couch. Now she was leaning over him. Their faces were just few inches away from each other that she could almost suck in his hot breathe.

She dipped her head towards his and matched his grin. "I always think that it would be so nice growing with you," she sweetly said.

He lovingly tucked the strands of her tousled hair behind her ear. "I love you, Rima. You're the only one I wanted to be with forever and on my life after forever."

"I love you, too, Shiki," she whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. Their lips were almost touching each other when they heard a crumble.

"Oops." The glass of milk fell from the center table.

_

* * *

_He stood up. "I guess let's just continue this later. Your man has some mess to clean up here," he smiled.

I could be the man who grows old with you...

* * *

She stood up on the couch, grabbed his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Later, my man."

^-^

* * *

Whew, this is long… so, what do you think? Do you think this is humorous? sensual? or romantic?

**Reviews/comments are all welcome.**

**~shiMa feVah!~**

**~kaMi-ru!**


End file.
